The invention relates to a spindle/tool combination for a machine tool, comprising a tool, a spindle, on which the tool is releasably fixable and by means of which the tool is rotatable, the tool having at least one linearly movable rod and the spindle comprising a loading device, which acts on the at least one linearly movable rod of the tool, and a pull/push coupling device, by means of which the at least one rod of the tool is couplable to the loading device, the at least one rod being actuable by the loading device by pushing and pulling when coupled.
A honing spindle is known from DE 10 2006 007 704 A1, having a shaft for transmitting forces and torques to a tool body of a honing tool, with a feed rod, which is associated with the shaft and which is provided to apply a machining force to a pressure rod of the honing tool, and with a tool receiver provided on the shaft at the end, said tool receiver being configured for a releasable coupling of the honing tool, at least one adjusting device, which is configured to fix the tool body on the shaft, being associated with the tool receiver.
A honing tool is known from EP 1 616 665 A1, with a tool body and at least one honing stone, which is movable relative to the tool body and can be actuated by an actuating mechanism, and with a coupling device for releasable connection to a honing rod. The coupling device has at least one locking element, which can be actuated from the outside by a holding device for fixing the honing tool.
A machine tool to machine substantially rotationally symmetrical workpieces is known from DE 44 30 113 A1.
A method is known from DE 10 2006 034 497 A1 for the fine machining of internal faces of bores in workpieces by fine drilling and subsequent honing, comprising the steps of fine drilling a bore of a workpiece by means of a fine drilling tool of a fine drilling device and transferring the workpiece into a machining position of a honing device to machine the finely drilled bore by means of a honing tool of the honing device.
A method for machining a workpiece is known from DE 10 2007 045 045 A1, in which the workpiece is fixed to a workpiece carrier of a machine tool and the workpiece, in its state fixed to the workpiece carrier, is pre-machined by means of a preparation tool and the pre-machined workpiece is machined so as to be honed by means of a honing tool.
A honing tool known from DE 10 2006 028 728 A1 for the finishing honing of bores in a workpiece, with at least one honing stone retainer, an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the diameter of the honing tool in the region of the at least one honing stone retainer, an interface for connecting the honing tool to a conventional machine spindle or a conventional adapter, intermediate piece or the like and a drive unit integrated in the honing tool to actuate the adjusting mechanism.
A method is known from DE 198 59 051 A1 for the machine cutting of a workpiece to produce a non-level surface, in particular a valve seat, by means of a tool, with a base body having a cutter plate received by a holder.
A spindle unit for machine tools is known from EP 0 780 192 B2.
A honing tool with a fluid actuator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,491 B2.
In the not prior published German patent application DE 10 2010 002 019 A1, a machine tool is described, which comprises a spindle, on which a tool can be releasably fixed and by means of which the tool can be rotated. The spindle has a loading device, which acts on at least one linearly movable rod of a tool, when the tool is fixed on the spindle. The spindle comprises a motor device, which is coupled to the loading device and which drives a linear displacement of the at least one rod by means of the loading device.
A tool receiver is known from DE 20 2008 010 140 U1 for receiving a honing tool, which is formed by a tool body, which is provided with an internal channel and in which a feed rod is axially displaceable, and a honing stone retainer, which is radially displaceable in the tool body, which honing tool can be fixed to the honing spindle of a honing machine, in which a coupling piece, which cooperates with the feed rod of the honing tool and on which the feed pin of the honing machine acts, is displaceable in the tool receiver. The tool body is configured as a tube and is clamped in the internal channel of the tool receiver by a clamping jaw, wherein the tool body, secured with respect to rotational position by a rotational position fixing piece, and the coupling piece that is connected to the feed rod, secured with respect to rotational position by a groove/fitted key connection, are guided in the internal channel of the tool receiver.